Behind these green eyes
by angelgurl079
Summary: When sasuke comes back for Sakura after 4 years being away. What will she do? will she go with him or leavehim? continued
1. Chapter 1

Behind These green eyes!

Summaray: When sasuke comes back for Sakura after 4 years being away. What will she do? Does she still love him? Will she go with him? Or leave him? Songfic/thoughts changed a few of the words for the song so it will fit. one-shot..maybe

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson!

* * *

Sakura was in the forest and it was dark she had been training when she heard a noise out of know where he apeared….Its been four years since she last saw sasuke. And know he was right in front of her. It felt like nothing had changed.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

But it had. He wasn't the Sasuke she had known and She was deffently not the same girl he had known all those years ago. She had changed. On the out side she was strong and never showed any emotion or crying like when they where young But on the inside…

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the _one_  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these GREEN eyes**

"Why are you here?" Her words where harsh and cold. She had a glare one that could chalange his.

"For you" His words almost broke her. Her? She took a step forward with a confused look

"Me? Why me?" She knew it was happening again. She kept telling herself not to trust him but half of her wanted it to be like it was….

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

His face was covered by his bangs so she couldn't see his dark eyes.

"Its always been you.. I need you.. I want you.. I..I ..I love you.." those words.. she had been waiting to hear those words for what seemed to be forever. Her mind was in a wirlwind. She couldn't think straight….**  
**  
**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these Green eyes**

Her mind went back to everything that had happen when he was there. How he treated her..

**Swallow me then spit me out**

How when he had left she had shutdown on everyone. How she trained so she wouldn't be pathatic. How she made herself not feel anything but anger and hate and the thing she could hate was him…

**For hating you, I blame myself**

She looked at him. He was still as handsome as she remembered and his face…

**Seeing you it kills me now**

For once his face showed a … peacefullness about it…

She wanted to run into his arms and tell him she missed him and just …cry…but

'_He dosnt deserve you.. and he dosnt deserve your tears'_ Naruto had told her that when he saw her crying one day… it rang in her head…

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

She was having a war within herself. She didn't know what to do… Let herself feel again and maybe love him back or end this now? She fell down on the ground holding her head… "AHHHHHH" her screams echoed off the forest.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these green eyes**

With out her knowing he had approached her and was standing in front of her. She looked up in to his eyes. He held out his hands and his eyes pleaded with her to take it. To forgive him.. and then she knew what she had to do…

* * *

Hate it like it? All thoughts or flames are accepted. Love to know what you think. ... i was thinking of continueing it but it i might keep it as a one-shot

angelgurl


	2. Chapter 2

Behind These green eyes

I decided to continue this for the few that asked me to continue. So this chapter (and any others to come) is for those reviweres.

disclaimer: no ownz naruto

* * *

She knew what she had to do. She was going to end this for herself. She pulled out her only and last weapon she had ….a shuriken. Before either could think she had jumped at him. Plungeing it into his left arm and jumped back. Sasuke yelled. And pulled it out of his arm and glared at her. She smile and was satified she had made him bleed. His glare melted and turned into a smile a smile that scared her. he started walking towards her.

"You know you changed more then I thought. I thought you would come with me and let me show you everything I denied you when we where younger." He was closer now only a foot away. He closed the last distance between them. She was frozen she wanted to yell or hit him or run anything but she couldn't move.

"what? Your not going to fight anymore?" He was mocking her and she didn't like it. Accually she wanted to ask him what happened to his nice and careing side. But she had to guess this is what happens when you attack someone who offered you love. He brought her out of her thoughts

"You know I had a feeling you wouldn't want to come with me… but that's ok I'll be back for you I promises.. just remember that" he whispered in her ear and with that her world went black.

* * *

Sakuras P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. I was Sweating and tangled up in my sheets. Had it all been a dream? Did I really see Sasuke? What was the last thing he said? If not a dream why was I in my room. I got up and looked at my clock it was 3 in the morning. 'great now im wide awake' I thought. I went to go take a shower after an hour in the shower I headed to Narutos place. When I got there I had to smile he wasn't going to be happy that I was going to be wakeing him up at 4 in the morning. I had to knock on his door a few times before he opened. I giggled a little that he stood there dressed in boxers with little ramen bowels on there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"sakura?" he said confused on why I was there.

"can I come in I need someone to talk to." I said he smiled alittle and turned around and walked further in his apartment. I took the hint and walked inside.

Normal pov

She followed him to his kitchen. His normal dirty apartment was accually really clean. He was making hot chocolate since he hated coffe and wouldn't buy any.

"Its clean" sakura stated

"hinata..came..help..clean…no dirty.." he said obviouly still trying to wake up. She smiled He been trying to ask her to be his girlfriend but was to shy and would end up stuttering himself trying to ask. He now sakuras bestfriend. Always being there. Hinata knew this and didn't mind and wasn't jealous.. he handed her the drink. He took a sip and stared at her. Studying her. Then walked out to the couch and sat down Sakura sat down. It was quiet for awhile and Naruto waited for her to tell him.

"I had a dream… accually I don't really know if it's a dream.. I was training and then sasuke appeared and asked me to come with him and that he loved me. And I attacked him and he said something about comeing back for me and then it went blank and I woke up…." She said stareing at a place on the wall as if it was interesting. Naruto just stared at her his expressionless. Then he put his mug down held out his hand and Sakura looked at him put her mug down and took his hand and followed him to his room. He let go of her hand and he went to his bed and layed down she followed she made alittle room between them she turned her head to him. He was stareing at her.

"sleep" was his words and he closed his eyes and she did what she was told and was asleep in a few seconds. But Naruto wasn't asleep he opened his eyes and looked at her. He got up and got dressed and headed to the hokages office. Not noticeing that there was a hidden figure in the shadows of his room watching Sakura.

* * *

I continued :D…. if u want more u have to review! Lolz 


	3. Chapter 3

I decided I need to update this because I actually really miss writing this lol.

Well here's the next exciting chapter of behind these green eyes. Lol

Disclaimer: Holds up a sign I want Naruto I want Naruto Big thugs come up and drag her away I guess I don't get Naruto….

Thank u all who reviewed and inspired me to write the next chapter. And I promise it will be longer! Lol

* * *

Behind these geen eyes chapter 3 

Sasuke's point of view.

_'Damn it.'_ I thought when I saw Naruto leave. Did they have something going on? They had laid down in the same bed together and she didn't care! I guess they must have gotten closer when I was gone. And by the looks of it more closely then I wanted them to be. Yeah I was jealous and my thoughts were to just take her right now and leave this god for sake an place. But no that wasn't the plan and if I went against orochimaru's orders again I would have 6 more scar's to add to.

My eye twitched at the thought. It's not that it hurt anymore…. But if I went against this plan I knew I would be out for a few days and those are valuable training days. ((A.n.: dude someone's obsessed at being the best.)) I went over to the bed and sat down next to her small body. I've been coming here lately just to see her even when she was just sleeping. I knew hokage knew some enemy was sneaking around here but I'm good. Good enough to never get caught. I looked down at her and thought of when we were twelve and her words came back. I smiled slightly. She would never know that her tears almost kept me here but I guess you can call me a stubborn ass. I looked at her face. It was scrunched up and I knew she was having another nightmare. She turned away from me. Even if it was a nightmare she still looked cute sleeping. I heard her muttering something. I leaned a little closer.

"Naruto... help" She whispered. I almost lost it. They were together. I growled furiously and got up and walked to the window. I looked back my normal scowl on my face. I turned around and jumped out the window. My thoughts just replay her words. _'They are closer... grrr... oh Naruto now I get the pleasure of taking her away from you. You should have known she was mine from the beginning.'_ And with that thought I concentrated on getting back.

Sakura's Dream

A girl was running as fast as she could. Something was chasing her and it scared her. She was in a dark hall that seemed never ending. As she was running she looked back and ran into a wall. Well not a wall more like someone. She looked up and saw Sasuke. She jumped up

"Sasuke!" She hugged him. This Sasuke wasn't the one from the woods. No this was the one she remembered the twelve year old boy who hated everything and she was the twelve year old girl she was then to. She hugged him harder. "I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again" The tears slipped from her eyes.

This Sasuke looked down on her with no emotion in his eyes but a small smirk on his face. His arms snaked around her body holding her closer. He leaned in and whispered.

"You shouldn't let looks deceive you." She looked at him her eyes becoming big and slowly he started to change his skin pealing away to one of a snake. She screamed and tore herself away from him and ran. His evil laughter falling her.

The scene changed slightly she was on the monument a place she, Naruto, and Hinata would go when they felt alone. Hinata had been there for both of them. Sakura as a friend and Naruto not only for a friend but something a little more if you looked close enough. As she looked around she saw Naruto all alone. She ran towards him. As she got closer Naruto still didn't turn around.

"Naruto... Help!" She said but seemed like a whisper to her. But he still wouldn't turn around. She walked closer and touched his shoulder.

"Naruto?" He finally looked at her but now she whished he hadn't. He was worse then Sasuke looked. She felt like she was going to gag. He didn't look like a snake at all but like someone had attacked him and looked like a decapitated corpse that was some how still alive. She took a step back and turned to ran when she felt something grab her. She looked back scared as hell thinking it was the thing that looked like Naruto but it wasn't. It was Sasuke. The 16 year old one she saw in the woods. The look on his face wasn't evil like he was happy or good but lost, truly lost. She stopped and so did her brain. The look on his face, she had seen it before and like before she felt that feeling, the wanting, to show him the way. She looked around a little she was in the dark hall again. She saw a door it was white and stuck out from the dark hall. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked to the door when she touched the door and was about to turn the knob the whole room and everything around her shattered like glass and she fell and looked up to see Sasuke his face was emotionless just standing there in midair And she kept falling into the back pit.

* * *

Normal P.o.v

She sat up breathing deeply. She was shaking badly tears falling down. She took a couple more breaths. She had never had such a dream like that and it scared her. She got up and she realized she was sweating. She looked at a little ramen clock near his desk it read 7:50 am She had only slept about four hours. She got up and went to take a shower. When she was done she went to the living room. Naruto wasn't home and she needed to go so she went to his kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pencil. She scribbled some words on there and went to his fridge and put it on the closes instant ramen box cause in the past he would never notice on the fridge or any were unless it was on that box. She giggled at that thought.

After making sure she didn't look to bad she ran to the hospital. She worked part time here. Her skills had surpassed Tsunade and she was very valuable not only at the hospital but High ranked missions too. She got there and found some work to do for the rest of the day but she couldn't help but feel restless about something. She decided she would go meet Hinata later on the monument but right now she needed to concentrate on work.

* * *

I hope this is longer... I loved this chapter... heheh jealous Sasuke rocks! Lol ok review now! I get 10 reviews I will update the day I get them lol!

Angelgurl


End file.
